It's Your Turn Ryuuzaki
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to Clearing His Name. The chain is off, and Light wants revenge so he gets some rope.


**It's Your Turn Ryuuzaki!**

Summary: Sequel to Clearing His Name. The chain is off, and Light wants revenge so he gets some rope.

Rating: M

Warnings: bondagey stuff (L gets tied up: please note the rope part); boyXboy (yaoi, lemons, etc); Light = seme; L = Uke

[A/N]: I was reading the review that I got for Clearing His Name, n one of them said to write more (yes, the review was from lyk… December?) and I was talking to my friend and she wanted me to write another one, so here you are! Please thank culacula (my friend nika-chan/ veronica) for encouraging me to write another yaoi/porn fic ^.^

Light smiled happily as he went into the hardware store. L was going to pay for fucking him like that. Oh, yes, he was going to pay… and it wasn't going to be with his life.

He quickly walked to the aisle where the ropes and chains were, grinning madly. He noticed a mother pull her child away, and the father (he guessed) wrapped his arm around the lady.

Did he really look that scary?

Oh well… Light picked up a spool of rope and walked to the checkout line. Luck was on his side, there was no one in line!

He laughed and paid for it. The cashier looked nervous, probably if he was going to use the rope to commit a crime… or kill himself.

Light laughed again as he walked out of the store and towards his house. Oh yes, L was going to PAY!

Light was somewhat sane looking when he entered the task force headquarters; however, he was carrying a bag.

L looked at him oddly; the detective had probably seen the rope in the scanners.

Light smiled. "Hello," He said politely.

L nodded and focused on the computers again.

Light went to sit next to him, resting the bag on his lap.

"Where is everyone?" Light asked.

"I gave them the day off," L said, a lollipop in his mouth.

Light smirked. "Really?"

L looked over at him, his eyes slightly panicked. "Yes, Light-kun," he answered.

Light grinned. "Good," he purred, standing up.

He took the rope out of the bag. L froze, the sucker falling out of his mouth.

"L-Light-kun?" he was nervous.

"It's payback L,"

L tried to get away, but Light grabbed him and dragged him to one of the bedrooms.

He threw L on the bed and straddled his waist.

"You were very bad L," Light smirked, "Playing with me like that to find out if I was Kira."

L didn't say or do anything.

Light smiled. "I'm going to tie you up and fuck you L."

L's eyes widened, he bucked his hips, trying to dislodge Light. Light held fast.

"Hehe, you think that would work?" Light taunted.

He grabbed L's hands and wrapped the rope around them, then tied the rope to the bed.

L struggled against the binding, but he couldn't get them to loosen. He stared up at Light, his eyes begging to be let go and to know what was going on in Light's head.

"Don't give me that look Ryuuzaki," Light smiled. He leaned down and gently touched his own lips to L's.

L's own lips parted and Light smiled and pushed his tongue into the detective's mouth. Their tongues battled, but Light ended up winning, and exploring L mouth.

His hand traveled down L's chest lifting up the white shirt and pinching L's right nipple.

Ryuuzaki moaned and arched into Light.

Light pulled away. "Now, now Ryuuzaki," he chastised, "Be a good boy and I'll let you cum."

L glared at Light. "Light-kun, release me," he finally said.

Light stared down at him and started laughing.

"haha!! No way Ryuuzaki! This is my PAYBACK!" he said with wild eyes.

"You're crazy," L whispered.

Light leaned down and kissed his lips. "You fucked me first. I was a virgin, L."

L didn't blink, he knew this, why was Light telling him?

"Are you a virgin Ryuuzaki?" Light smirked.

L's eyes widened. THAT was where it was going?! He didn't answer though.

"Fine don't answer…" Light pouted. "Oh well."

Light pulled down L's loose pants.

L's eyes shut tightly, no matter what Light did, he swore to himself, he wouldn't react.

Light licked L's dick, from the base to the tip. He pulled the head into his mouth and sucked on it gently. L moaned and arched his back.

So much for not reacting, L thought sullenly. His eyes flew open when Light took all of him into his mouth.

Light grinned and deep throated L. Take that! He thought.

L's eyes were wide open and his fingers dug into the rope, his body was tense, wanted to release into Light's waiting mouth.

Then, Light put and finger at L's entrance. He pushed the single digit pass L's tight barrier.

L moaned in pain, not use to the intrusion, but soon, Light mouth around his dick overrode the pain with pleasure.

Light soon had three fingers working in and out of L's entrance, looking for the detective's prostate. He had done his research.

L screamed, when Light hit a place inside him. The place that made him see stars. He came into Light mouth, his back arched from the bed.

Light swallowed L's cum, licking his lips when L fell back down on the bed. Light removed his fingers from L. "My turn," he said.

L shivered, and wondered how it would feel to have Light inside him.

Light took out lube and spread it on his own member then positioned himself at L's entrance.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise that it'll feel better soon," Light repeated L's words.

Light pushed in slowly, the head of his member went pass L's barrier.

L clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. No matter how much this hurt, he was going to bare with it.

Light, slammed in. L's eyes flew open and screams tore through his throat.

That fucking HURT! He thought.

Light didn't move, but he did grab L's member and start stroking it.

"I'm sorry L," Light said sincerely. "I didn't mean for it to hurt so much."

L gasped for breath, tears pouring down his face.

"M-move," L commanded.

Light was shocked, didn't it hurt? Regardless, he slowly pulled out and went back in.

L moaned, his back arching up. Light was hitting his prostate, even if the boy didn't know it.

Light shrugged, and quickened his pace. L moaned every time Light pushed in, not only that, but the teen quickened the pace that he was stroking his member.

Soon, L couldn't take it. His back arched off the bed and he came into Lights hand and onto both of their chests.

Light followed soon after, L's tightening passage, was too much.

Light moaned and leaned over L, thrusting slowly as he emptied himself deep into the detective.

Light sighed and pulled out gently. "You're amazing L." he whispered.

"So are you Light-kun," L replied.

Light grinned and untied the rope around the detective's wrists, then fell on the bed.

He quickly fell asleep. L looked at the teen and realized something. He still hadn't found out if Light was Kira or not!

In the main room the task force watched the monitors with Light and L had sex.

"Umm… chief," Matsuda said. "At least Light was on top."

Aizawa groaned and hit Matsuda. "Shut up baka!"


End file.
